Operation: survive
by PSICOSIDAD
Summary: Cuatro pingüinos hembras llegan al zoológico y deben permanecer allí un mes entero, el verdadero problema es que portan personalidades similares con los del grupo comando masculino, y ellas... ¡también son un grupo de élite militar!. Cuando la convivencia se convierte en sobrevivencia. (strange summary).


Como era de esperarse, al igual que todos los días (o la mayor parte de ellos), se trataba de una mañana soleada, tranquila, todo marchaba perfectamente bien en el zoológico de Central Park.

Eran las 1200 horas, el capitán del equipo observó a sus soldados tomando un descanso luego de un duro día de entrenamiento y con un total de tres misiones consecutivas cumplidas debidamente en un corto periodo de tiempo. Skipper estaba satisfecho, orgulloso del desempeño tanto grupal como individual de cada uno, sin dudar se merecían un buen descanso.

—_Muchachos—_ llamó dándose la vuelta, estos enseguida dejaron lo que estaba haciendo y se posicionaron en fila _—El empeño que emplearon hoy fue excelente—_ llevó ambas aletas atrás de su espalda _—Por lo tanto, tomé la decisión de darles el resto del día libre—_ dictó con una sonrisa plasmada en su pico mientras pasaba sus ojos sobre el trío usando un orden de mayor a menor.

—_¿Lo dices en serio, Skipper?—_ preguntó el más joven levantando las aletas a la altura de su pico notablemente sorprendido por esa decisión: pocas veces su líder les daba tiempo libre, sabía que no le gustaba desperdiciar un día de trabajo _—Claro que sí Cabo Cabito, muy enserio—_ afirmó cerrando los ojos _—Descansen sus aletas muchachos—_ dicho esto el capitán caminó hacia la mesa para tomar el diario que reposaba sobre esta, no había tenido tiempo en toda la mañana de leerlo (o mirar los dibujos, exactamente) así que se sentó para relajarse mientras revolvía su café con un pequeño pescado dentro posicionado a su diestra.

Los otros se miraron desorientados entre sí para después sonreír y separarse cada uno por su lado: Cabo prendió el televisor buscando el canal de su serie favorita 'Los Lunacornios', Rico se sentó a un lado de la litera cepillando el sedoso cabello de su muñeca Perky, mientras que Kowalski optó por encerrarse en su laboratorio para terminar otro de sus inventos de aquel mes.

Pasaron los minutos y todos se veían complacidos con sus respectivas actividades, el programa de Cabo se vio interrumpido momentáneamente por los comerciales así que se levantó para estirarse y casualmente observar por el periscopio sin intenciones de encontrar algo llamativo, el líder lo observó de reojo y rió a lo bajo "siempre alerta, joven soldado" volvió su mirada hacia el periódico y le dio un pequeño sorbo al café, cuando un grito de alerta provocó que se derramara el líquido caliente encima empapándose las plumas del pecho _—¡Salmón ahumado! ¡Quema!—_ contestó al grito con otro grito levantándose rápidamente y sacudiéndose para limpiarse.

—_¡Alice se aproxima! ¡y trae cargamento no identificado con ella Skipper!—_ inmediatamente el pingüino del laboratorio abrió las puertas atraído por el escándalo, el de la cicatriz dejó a la dama de plástico a un lado al igual que el capitán abandonando su posición _—Muy bien muchachos ¡la hora del descanso terminó! ¡a trabajar!—_ ordenó deslizándose sobre su estómago hacia la salida y abrir la escotilla.

—_Aaaw… ¡pero apenas pasaron catorce minutos con veinte segundos!—_ protestó el teniente con disgusto mientras sostenía un soplete _—Na ahg maa— _contestó Rico visiblemente decepcionado también negando suavemente con la cabeza. Al final Cabo fue el único que siguió a su líder hacia afuera.

Alice ya había puesto una tabla para pisar el témpano artificial, cargando cuatro cajas bajo sus brazos teniendo cero cuidado con éstas, si había un ser vivo allí dentro seguramente estaría muy mareado. Finalmente las dejó posicionadas una al lado de la otra, fulminó a los dos pingüinos presentes con la mirada _—Disfrútenlo… payasos—_ escupió agriamente al retirarse del habitad.

—_Algún día a esa mujer va a pasarle algo muy malo Cabo—_ el mayor gruñó y ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo, pero éste ignoró las palabras de la cuidadora y no despegaba los ojos de esas extrañas cajas, quería acercarse y tocarlas, mirar por los hoyos a los costados, pero en el fondo sentía algo de miedo por desconocer su contenido _—¿Qué crees que sean Skipper?—_ preguntó dando cortos pasos hacia la primera caja _—¡No te acerques más Cabo! Pueden ser cualquier cosa… como espías…—_ Cabo revoleó los ojos a espaldas de su capitán, siempre que se encontraban con individuos nuevos pensaba que eran espías aún si ni siquiera verles el rostro, y eso al joven soldado no le caía muy bien la idea de prejuzgar, después de todo el Lunacornio de la Amistad siempre dijo "nunca juzguen a un libro por la portada".

En eso, el plato se mueve para que salgan el resto del equipo del interior del búnker —_Fantástico señores ¡gracias a su inepta rapidez yo podría está herido luchando contra el enemigo mientras que se llevaron secuestrado a Cabo!— _apuntó con la aleta al pingüino en cuestión el que tan solo dio un respingo asustado por la idea. Kowalski estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la segunda caja se sacudió levemente, todos dirigieron la vista a ésta, el mayor de altura tuvo que cerrar el pico para avanzar lentamente hacia los cuatros cuadrados de madera _—Mmm… interesante—_ se dijo a sí mismo _—Al parecer es un traslado del que no fuimos reportados… evidentemente son pingüinos de otro zoológico, señor—_ pero al terminar sus conclusiones Skipper se puso enfrente de todos con el pecho inflado _—O pingüinos espías, o pingüinos robóticos manejados por Espiráculo, o mutantes cangrejos disfrazados de pingüinos en espera de atacarnos… ¡Rico!—_ el solicitado regurgitó una palanca y se la dio a su superior _—¡Todos a sus puestos!—_ ordenó prepotente.

Adoptaron poses de ataque mientras el capitán rompió la puerta de la caja que se había movido antes, el pedazo plano de madera cayó a sus pies y éste tomó posición de ataque con la palanca.

Silencio. Ni siquiera la respiración del grupo comando se escuchaba, el líder permanecía alerta aunque perdía la paciencia con el sujeto desconocido que permanecía en las sombras aún. Esto, obviamente, lo volvía más paranoico, quizás el enemigo se esté preparando para un ataque sorpresa para noquearlos aunque con serios problemas de retraso… finalmente el líder abandonó su posición de ataque, aunque sus solados aún seguían alerta, se acercó unos cuantos centímetros a la caja y levantó la voz como si el que estuviera allí fuera sordo _—¡Hey! ¿¡piensas salir ya!? ¡no tenemos todo el día, aliado de delfín demente!—_ apenas terminó de decir esto, en la oscuridad se asomó pisando el suelo una pequeña patita naranja con diminutas garras que casi daban ternura.

Ya se formaba un perfil a medida que salía a la luz, entonces, finalmente terminó por salir un pingüino hembra bastante bajo, exactamente de la misma estatura de Cabo. Skipper bajó la palanca, aunque aún la apretaba entre su aleta, el grupo comando instintivamente dejaron sus posiciones amenazantes para acercarse a la fémina nueva _—Hola… ¿ustedes son nuestros nuevos compañeros?—_ saludó con su aleta firmemente, poseía una voz calmada y suave como de niña.

Este pingüino tenía un aspecto pomposo, de bellas plumas y un aroma característico a jazmín. Lo peculiar en esta hembra era que la línea de sus ojos no se encontraba pareja, era bizca, pero eso le agregaba un toque tierno en especial junto a sus inusuales iris verdosas, mayormente esa clase de aves no voladores eran de tener miradas azules. _—E-e… ¿quién eres?—_ un ingenuo pero cautivado Cabo se acercó hasta quedar cara a cara con la hembra, los demás vieron extraña aquella actitud pero comprendieron la reacción, era bastante bonita admitían, y a diferencia del más joven ellos tenían un entrenamiento más desarrollado como para no caer ante esas trampas de cara bonitas.

El pingüino estaba a punto de contestar, pero cuando abrió su pico se escuchó que la tercera caja se movió con ferocidad fluyendo de ella una voz irritada _—¿¡Draftee!? ¿¡qué estás haciendo!? ¡ellos pueden ser el enemigo soldado! ¡deja de socializar e intenta sacarnos de aquí!—_ escupió con autoridad una hembra aparentemente hasta el cuello de ira, entonces la primera caja se movió levemente dejando salir una voz calmada pero bastante profunda, todos miraron inmediatamente aquella, otra hembra _—Cálmese capitana, es prácticamente improbable que nos enviaran con sujetos que pongan en grave peligro las cuestiones sob-…—_ pero fue interrumpida por la tercera caja _—¡Mientras analizas la situación yo podría estar herida luchando contra el enemigo mientras se llevaron secuestrada a Draftee!—_ al decir esto la única hembra que estaba afuera dio un respingo ante esa idea que la aterrorizaba.

Lo muchachos se miraron entre sí, por alguna razón que Skipper no comprendía en ese momento sentía un déjà vu, aunque aún seguía atónito ante la palabra 'capitana' ¿acaso era lo que él creía que era? miró a la pequeña, parecía demasiado inocente como para ser soldado incluso más que Cabo, mientras tanto Kowalski observaba interesado en la primera caja _—Muy bien ¡Maddie!—_ ordenó la tercera prisión de madera, y la cuarta y última caja se sacudió como si un terremoto estallara dentro, se escucharon ruidos extraños de fuerza y gruñidos incomprensibles.

—_¡Todos pecho a tierra!—_ gritó Draftee al irse al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza con sus aletas, aunque nadie le hizo caso tan solo la observaron hacer esto y para cuando volvieron la mirada ante la explosión ¡PAM! un trozo de madera golpeó a Kowalski en el pico arrojándolo al suelo, Skipper esquivó estratégicamente las grandes astillas de madera, Rico las esquivó pero a lo último una lo golpeó en el estómago, e increíblemente Cabo se asustó pero ningún trozo lo alcanzó a él.

Otro pingüino vio la luz con sus pompis en el suelo, una con un aspecto muy poco… femenino.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ✄ •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**[continuará] (¡animen con reviews!)**_


End file.
